Digimon Xros Wars: The Future Hunt
by Pikatwig
Summary: Approximately 10 years after the battle with Quartzmon, something happens and the DigiQuartz is brought back, so a new group of Hunters are chosen.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginings

I thought I'd do a story based on the DigiQuartz, and let's see how it goes

I don't own anything (aside from some Digimon and humans)

* * *

Human World; California 5:30am

Protagonist's POV

"Beep! Beep! Beep!", I hear my alarm clock blare at me! I just wish I could cut through it, like the Power Rangers in _Power Rangers Samurai_!

"GET UP MAGGOT!", ugh, my dad! Well, not my birth dad, I never knew my birth parents, I was born in Tokyo, Japan. I ended being sent to the US, and I've been with 41 different families, all over the US. "MAGGOT GET DOWN HERE!" I get out of bed, and fall back in and fall back asleep. Then I'm reawaken by the sound of gunfire.

"THAT'S IT! YOU DINGALOO!" he yells, and I see he pulled out the gun! He always said he'd pull out the gun, and kill me! I lock the door and call 9-1-1!

* * *

1 hour later

I see Mrs. Olivia, and say "Oh, hey Mrs. Olivia!" she approaches me and says "So what number is this Ian? 39?"

I reply "41!" she gives a quick eye roll, and looks at my goggles, and asks, "Why do you have those?" I reply "These are the last thing of my old family I have."

I take off my goggles and look on the inner part with some letter faded out saying my true last name. It begins with an "A" and ends with an "i".

So you know, Ian is the name I got when I got to the US, I also don't know my real name.

* * *

Some days later.

"Man, I fell like Dr. O in the first episode of _Dino Thunder_." I mumble to myself, as I walk to my new school. As I walk in, I see a small fritz on the wall, I ignore it and walk into my new school.

I walk into the school, to see it's dark blue, green, yellow, white and red. I think 'Wow, colorless?' as I walk into the principal office. "Um, hi, I'm Ian, the new kid."

The principal takes a look at me, thinks for a few seconds, and says "Ah yes, the kid who's had 42 different familias. Anyways, here's the rulebook, you need to fallow all the rules. Good luck."

I walks into my first class, History. "Okay, Mr. Ian, you'll sit next to Maria and Ricardo." I walk over and takes my seat. When kids begin to act incredibly hyper, then the power goes out. I looks around and see a small light, that looks like a portal. I see Maria, Ricardo and Emily runs through it, and I fallow.

* * *

I lands outside the school, in what looks like, a world of fritz. I walk around and gets tackled and hidden behind a car. "Shh, keep your voice down. If you don't, we won't get to see the cool fight about to happen." and then the creature says "What, never seen a Digimon before?" I nod.

"Well, I'm Patamon." and he points to the fight between three people and a Digimon. "Nice, our target is Rinkmon! Go get him Agumon!"

Then Agumon appears, and attacks. Me and Patamon watch in amazement. "WOW!"

(Digivolution song: With the Will)

"Tch. Okay, time to Rize Digivolve! Agumon..." he pulls out a small device and holds it at a 45° angle, tosses it into the air, and a trail of red line with yellow-orange rings appears while he does so, and continues "...Rize Digivolve!"

"Agumon, Rize Digivolve to..." Agumon's form begins to change, he begins to gain height, and his right arm begins to shrink, his legs begin to grow, he gains a helmet, some hair, some armor on his chest and a cannon on his left arm!

"RizeGreymon!"

Me and Patamon watch in amazement! I say "I want to do that!" I look over to see the three are Ricardo, Maria and Emily. "Hey, my friends!" I say, then Patamon pulls my sleeve and says "Aside from Partners, in the Hunt, there are no friends!"

I take a look at my friends, and the Digimon, oh, "Rinkmon" is sent to the ground, being held by RizeGreymon. "You see that power, it's what humans-" I look at Ricardo with that small device in hand, and a small ring appears around Rinkmon. Patamon continues "-and the power of Digimon can to together!"

Then Rinkmon gets away. Ricardo and the others fallow him. I watch as my friends leave, and look at Patamon and say "How can I do that?"

Then a thud sound is heard, and an old man appears. "So, you want to join in the Hunt? Heh, you're birds of a feather." he pulls out a small device similar to the one Ricardo, Maria and Emily have, and he says "Time Shift!"

* * *

I get pulled into a portal again, and I crash land right on my behind. I look around to see that I'm in an alleyway. "Okay, now where am I?"

"The Real World. Your own dimension." the old man says. I look around and see Patamon's gone. So I ask "Hey, where's Patamon?"

"He's around, you just can't see him. The flow of time in the Real World and DigiQuartz is different. So you can't see him right now." the old man explains to me as he walks into the ally. Hey, a store, never noticed it, then again, I've only been in this town for roughly a week.

I finally ask him "Who are you?"

He replies "Just a clock store owner.", while opening the door to the store, a sitting in a chair, and I sit in one.

"If you want to join the hunt," he tells me, and he pulls something out then he continues "you need to enter the DigiQuartz. And to enter the DigiQuartz, you need this X Loader."

While saying that he puts down a white X Loader and a small book in-front of me. "Wow, all three of my best friends had one. Can I have this?" I try to put my hand on the X Loader, but the old man stops me. "Are you ready?"

"How, so?"

"Once you put your hand on this X Loader, your on a one-way street. Digimon are monsters. They thirst for power, and they may even attack humans to get that power without second thought. Are you ready to fight Digimon like that?"

I think for a few seconds and reply "Yeah. I have to make sure no one gets hurt or suffers! I'm Ready!" Then the old man slightly moves his hand and asks "What is your name?"

"Ian!"

Then the X Loader turns from white to Cyan. The old man tells me "Take that book, it has all the rules you need to know."

I rush out of the store and open the book to see how to enter the DigiQuartz. "Here we go Time Shift!" then a portal opens up in I rush in.

* * *

The portal is a rush of white, with clock styled rings, and one I get out I keep running and Patamon catches up with me.

"Welcome back Ian." Patamon tells me, I look up and see Rinkmon. "What do you say?" Patamon gives me and nod and we rush after Rinkmon.

"Hey Patamon, wait up." I tell him, as I fallow him up some buildings, Patamon gives me a look, but after I finally catch up to him, we continue. "There he is!"

"Okay Ian, leave it to me!" Patamon tells me as he rushes up. "Hey you! Take this! Boom Bubble! Pah!" Patamon's attack doesn't even phase Rinkmon. "Here's an attack! Quad Speed Stream!" He then summons a tornado and strikes Patamon multiple times. Patamon is nearly hit again, but I rush in and take the hit, tearing the back of my shirt and leaving a line down my back. Me and Patamon hit a car and role behind it.

"Oh man." Patamon says seeing Rinkmon trying to attack us again. Patamon continues. "Looks like the Hunters have become the Hunted. Ian stay behind me!"

Patamon struggles to stand, and says "I have to make sure no one gets hurt or suffers!" then I think 'Wow, he's just like me!'

"We are birds of a feather, Patamon. We both don't want anyone to be hurt or to suffer." I say to my partner, we look at Rinkmon who is trying to hurt us again.

"If we die, we die together! Right _hyou_?"

Patamon gives me a look and I say "I know some Japanese. _Hyou_ means Partner. Let's _iku_! FYI, that means Go!"

Patamon replies "I like you _hyou_!"

Then my X Loader's screen begins to have a golden glow, then a small ring of golden data forms around both mine and Patamon's arms.

"Okay, now what's going on?"

Patamon replies "I've heard of this. This is the power of Digivolution! I feel like a sparrow now!"

I look at him and think 'Sparrow Digivolve.'

"Ready Patamon!"

"You bet!"

Then we cross our arms and yell in unison "_IKU_!"

* * *

Normal POV

"Um, aren't we going to save the new Hunter?" Maria asks, as she, Emily and Ricardo watch the battle unfold. Ricardo simply says "No need. See that, that's the power of Digivolution!"

Rinkmon manages to get into the alleyway Ian and Patamon are in but the gold light continues to grow!

* * *

Ian's POV

(Digivolution song: Believe In Myself)

"Patamon..." then I spin the dial on my X Loader, twirl the X Loader, while that goes on a trail of cyan lines and green rings appears, and then hold it right in-front of my face with both arms and yell "Sparrow Digivolve!"

Rinkmon is sent backwards as power continues to emerge from my feeling and into Patamon.

"Patamon, Sparrow Digivolve to..."

Then Patamon flies up, turns slanted, and his data rushes apart as a data stream hits his body, then it begins to reform. Then the wings on his head turn into a steel helmet, his body turns metallic. His hands reform and he gains two small guns then a huge wing appears on his back with booster thrusters.

"Sparrowmon!"

Then Sparrowmon toke of at a high speed and strikes Rinkmon. "Now this is an attack! Wing Edge!" then a small sharp end comes from the right side of Sparrowmon's wing and he strikes Rinkmon.

"WOW! I fell your power surging through me!"

"Ian, I'm ending this! Crash Boom!"

Sparrowmon moves so fast he splits into four versions of himself, Rinkmon can't find the real one and I yell "_IKU_!"

Sparrowmon runs right through Rinkmon, who dissolves into data, then a ring appears around him, then a small 3D box appears around the screen of the X Loader. "Whoa, we won!"

Sparrowmon De-Digivolves back to Patamon and says "This makes us one of the Hunters!"

I swift my X Loader to the left and say "Digimon, _kouryaku __kanryou_!"

Patamon looks at me and say "Let me guess, that was 'Digimon, Capture Complete!' Am I right?" I give a happy nod and see my friends head back to the Real World. "Let's head home my _hyou _and _kaonajimi_!"

Patamon gives me a look and I say "That means 'partner and friend'." then he hops on my right shoulder, and I yell "Time Shift!"

* * *

Normal POV

The Old Man looks at Ian and Patamon leaving for the Real World. "Wow, he really is his son! Should we go and tell him we found him?"

"No, not yet. But we will tell them the Hunt is on again!" the Old Man tells Clockmon. They shift into the Real World, and the Old Man hold out a Black X Loader with gold extensions. "Reload: Toucanmons!"

Then eight Tocanmon appear out of the Old Man's X Loader. "You must tell them the Hunt is back on!" the Digimon nod their heads and take off, where to Japan.

* * *

Japan

4:50 am

"_I know it's been many years since the battle before, but the Hunt is starting up again, you and your team must defend Japan. Good luck. From, well you don't need to know."_

* * *

Ian's POV

"So, I'm not going to tell anyone about you." I tell Patamon, who is now inside my X Loader with Rinkmon.

"_Okay, we'll be Hunters, not just for the fame or glory, but for the many Humans and Digimon who need help!"_ Patamon says from my X Loader.

I jump up into the air, knowing a huge adventure is in-front of me!

* * *

About time. So any guesses on who Ian's parents are? Who the Old Man sent those letter to?

Well Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2: DigiXros!

Next chapter, with some character development.

I don't own anything (aside from some Digimon and humans)

* * *

Human World

Ian's POV

"Hey guys!" I say. Then for no reason Maria pushes me. Emily looks at me and says "She's been acting like that for nearly two weeks."

Patamon whispers to me "Hey, maybe a Digimon's behind her behavior." I give a nod, and then hear "Well, let's get moving!"

Then Emily bails. I fallow her and see, Ricardo running next to her, I see Emily with a Yellow X Loader and Ricardo with an Orange X Loader. "Time Shift!"

I look at them rush in, then notice Maria get taken into the DigiQuartz. "Reload: Patamon!" Patamon then emerges from my X Loader in a green light and we fallow Maria into the DigiQuartz.

* * *

Ricardo's POV

"Reload: Agumon!" I yell as my partner appears from my Orange X Loader.

"Reload: Bearmon!" Emily yells and a small purple bear Digimon appears from her Yellow X Loader. We look around to see millions of vines. Then the come to life and attack!

"We better move! Agumon..." he holds his X Loader at a 45° angle, tosses it into the air, and a trail of red line with yellow-orange rings appears while he does so, and continues "...Rize Digivolve!"

"Agumon, Rize Digivolve to..." Agumon's form begins to change, he begins to gain height, and his right arm begins to shrink, his legs begin to grow, he gains a helmet, some hair, some armor on his chest and a cannon on his left arm!

"RizeGreymon!"

"Bearmon..." Emily somersaults her X Loader, then yellow line with a purple line appears while she does so, and she continues "Pirate Digivolve!"

"Bearmon, Pirate Digivolve to..." then Bearmon's body deforms, then he gains a hook on his left arm, and a cannon on his right. Then a pirate outfit forms around him.

"Hookmon!"

We then become surrounded by vines, we stand by our Digimon. "Trident Revolver!" then three orange blasts come from RizeGreymon's cannon.

"Super Shooter!" then firey shots come out of Hookmon's cannon, and they explode on contact.

* * *

Ian's POV

We land in the schoolyard, we see maybe thousands of vines, but they rush inside the school.

"Okay?" Patamon asks, and we rush after Maria. Then we see many vines as we enter a hallway of the school. We look and see many Digimon held by the vines and being drained of their life force/data.

"Go... back."

Me and Patamon scream, I pull out a flashlight, and point it at the vine, to see a blue Digimon with what looks like a propeller hat, small shoes, a small closed vest, and what looks like a faded symbol.

"If... you want to... live then... run for it..."

The Digimon looked like it was drying out, then Patamon strikes then vine, and the Digimon falls out. A small data ring appears around him, I quickly swift my X Loader to the left, and Capture the Digimon to heal him.

"I only did that, so you could be healed, don't worry, I won't let anyone suffer, that includes my Digimon friends."

I look down to see a Light-Pink X Loader. "That must belong to Maria! She's in danger, we need to hurry!"

We then move onward, hoping my friends will be okay.

* * *

Ricardo's POV

"RizeGreymon!" then my Partner uses his cannon as a shield, with Hookmon barley able to hold down his enemies. "Stay down ya scurvy dogs!"

I then whisper "I wish he wouldn't do that."

Hookmon then tells me "Ya'll shall be walking the plank down to Davy Jones' locker after we beat these weeds!"

Emily then yells "Get em'!"

"To Davy Jones' with ya'll! Captain Cannon!" Hookmon yells sending more vines to the ground. But more get up.

I then yell "Man, every time we knock down one, two more get up! Where are they getting their power from?!"

* * *

Ian's POV

"Man, these vines go on forever!" Patamon says he then lands in my arms. "I agree. Look at this mess." then the vines grow again.

"_It's from the Digimon's data that's being stolen!"_ the new Digimon says. I pull out my X Loader to see a small symbol with his face on it. It's small and yellow with his blue propeller hat on top, he has two dot eyes.

"Hey, I never got your name. I'm Ian, and this is Patamon." I tell him. Then the Digimon replies _"I'm Propllermon."_

"Alright. Reload: Propllermon!"

Then with a green flash Propllermon is brought out, and Patamon is put back in the X Loader.

"Wait one second." I say, then I pull out the Hunters Rulebook, flip around for a little bit and then a rule reads:

"_Rule 24: You can only Reload one Digimon at a time. A Hunter can only use one Digimon among those the Hunter has for battle. You can switch among them, but when you do, the Digimon you are currently using will be sent back to the X Loader."_

"Well that's dumb. But anyway, sorry Patamon. I'll switch you in later." I say then me and Propllermon head onward.

* * *

Ricardo's POV

"This is not working!" Emily tells me, before we pull out our X Loaders, and I then say "Let's Digi-Xros!"

I spin the dial on my X Loader then displays a running bar of silhouettes of my Digimon appear with a thumbnail RizeGreymon on the right, then another thumbnail expands.

"RizeGreymon!"

"Ready!"

"KnightChessmon!"

"Sir!"

"Digi-Xros!

Then the two Digimon combine, RizeGreymon's legs are removed and KnightChessmon's body forms another cannon on the other arm, along with the lance being missiles, then the rest of the body forms on the bottom of RizeGreymon, part of KnightChessmon's armor covers RizeGreymon, then a small part of KnightChessmon's helmet forms on-top of RizeGreymon's.

"KnightGreymon!"

* * *

Emily's POV

I spin the dial on my X Loader then displays a running bar of silhouettes of my Digimon appear with a thumbnail of Hookmon on the right, then another thumbnail expands.

"Hookmon!"

"Aye-aye!"

"Bullmon!"

Bullmon roars like a bull

"Digi-Xros!

Then the two Digimon combine, Bullmon's body is mounted by Hookmon, who attaches his cannon to the front of Bullmon. Hookmon grabs the horns on Bullmon, then Bullmon's legs change shape and become like the bottom of a boat.

"HookBullmon!"

* * *

Ian's POV

"Ian grab me." Propllermon says, I do so, then he spins and rushes us over a wall of vines. Then we see most of the vines rolled up.

"Reload: Patamon!" then Patamon is brought out and Propllermon is sent back to my X Loader. We look to see something that looks like a giant flower.

"_That's Blossomon! No wonder there are so many vines!" _Propllermon says from my X Loader, he then says _"If we don't do something, way may not survive!"_

"Don't worry. Ready buddy!" I ask Patamon nods.

"Patamon..." then I spin the dial on my X Loader, twirl the X Loader, while that goes on a trail of cyan lines and green rings appears, and then hold it right in-front of my face with both arms and yell "Sparrow Digivolve!"

"Patamon, Sparrow Digivolve to..."

Then Patamon flies up, turns slanted, and his data rushes apart as a data stream hits his body, then it begins to reform. Then the wings on his head turn into a steel helmet, his body turns metallic. His hands reform and he gains two small guns then a huge wing appears on his back with booster thrusters.

"Sparrowmon!"

Sparrowmon rushes into Blossomon, and knocks it away from it's main roots.

* * *

Ricardo's POV

We still struggle against these vines, then they all dry up and fall. "What the?" Emily says rather confused.

"What trickery be this?" HookBullmon asks.

"Who cares!" I say, then I continue "We can strike the main body now! Let's hurry!" then HookBullmon splits back into Hookmon, while Bullmon returns to Emily's X Loader. All three of us mount KnightGreymon, and he uses his booster to rush.

* * *

Ian's POV

Sparrowmon removes the vines like 20 per second! I then yell "Okay you stupid Digimon, where's my friend?!"

Then Blossomon, uses the vines to hold Sparrowmon at a distance, he struggles to shake the vines away, then I see Maria, as a part of Blossomon!

Then the ceiling crumbles apart, with RizeGreymon, wait, why does he look so different? Then Ricardo, Emily and some pirate Digimon hop off of the new RizeGreymon's back.

"OH MY!" Ricardo yells at seeing Maria as a part of the Digimon. Then Emily pulls his sleeve, and points at me.

I simply say "Hi guys."

Ricardo rushes over to me and grabs my shirt, he says "What are you doing here?! You could get killed!"

I pull out my Cyan X Loader and show it to him and Emily. Ricardo lets go of me and says "I'll just let it slide. KnightGreymon!"

"Knight Revolver!" he fires a missile from his cannon. But, Blossomon uses a vine and sends it back at KnightGreymon.

"Oh man, struck by my own missile!"

Emily rushes over to my side, and then her partner shows up. "Nice to meet you, matey! I am Hookmon!"

Emily whispers to me "Hookmon has this accent when he Pirate Digivolves from Bearmon. Don't worry Maria we'll free you!"

Then Blossomon using Maria's voice says "I don't know who you are!"

All three of us are horrified at how the Digimon is using Maria. "Guys, keep those vines occupied, I have an idea."

Emily pulls out her X Loader and Hookmon is "Digi-Xrosed" with her FlaWizardmon. All our Digimon keep the vines at bay, then I motion for Sparrowmon to fallow my lead, but Blossomon hits my head with a vine knocking my goggles right off of my head, she nearly destroys them before Sparrowmon knocks them out of the vine, and returns to my side.

'What was that thing Emily did with her two Digimon?' I think for a few seconds an open my rule book and a rule reads:

"_Rule 14: The X Loader has the power to Digi-Xros a Digimon with the one you are currently using."_

I pull out my X Loader, spin the dial on the front then displays a running bar of silhouettes of my Digimon appear with a thumbnail of Sparrowmon on the right, then another thumbnail expands.

"Sparrowmon!"

"Got it!"

"Rinkmon!"

Rinkmon give a thumbs up.

"Digi-Xros!"

Then the two Digimon begin to combine. Parts of Rinkmon's armor reinforces itself on Sparrowmon, then Rinkmon's arm blades become a part of Sparrowmon's arms, then the quills on Rinkmon from on the back of Sparrowmon's head.

"SpeedStarSparrowmon!"

SpeedStarSparrowmon rushes in and strikes the vines, Blossomon then moves Maria to try to stop me, then, the vines connecting Maria and Blossomon together, then SpeedStarSparrowmon yells "Speed Star Edge!"

Then a faster version of Sparrowmon's Wing Edge attack the vines and frees Maria.

* * *

Maria's POV

I feel like I'm waking up from a long sleep, I look around and see I'm in the DigiQuartz. I remember the last thing that happened to me. I then notice Ian's goggles on the ground, slightly broken. Then I realize that Ian's the new hunter.

"Hey Maria!" Ian yells I look over at him, and see he has my X Loader then he yells "Catch!"

He tosses it and I manage grab it, and then yell "Reload: Hawkmon!" then my partner appears. "Let's move."

(Digivolution Song: Follow Me)

"Hawkmon..." then is twirl my X Loader, I then spin with trail that's pink with purple rings appears and I continue "Samurai Digivolve!"

"Hawkmon, Samurai Digivolve to..." then Hawkmon's body changes, his wings turn into spring with shrunken on the each end, the something similar happens with his legs, his shoulder blades turn into leaves, then his face gets covered by a cloth, with two yellow dot eyes able to be seen through a small square hole.

"Shurimon!"

Shurimon uses his shrukens to attack and yells "Double Star!" then Ian's Partner, now Digi-Xrosed with Rinkmon strikes.

"Shurimon, finish it!" I yell then Shurimon strikes and Blossomon dissolves, and then a small 3D box appears around the screen of the X Loader. "Digimon, Capture Complete!"

All the vines dissolves, and Ian begins to applaud me. Then all of our Digimon return to normal, then Ian passes out.

* * *

Ian's POV

I wake up, and look around to see I'm in a hospital, I look around and then Maria walks in. "Here, I think you might like this stuff back." she says, handing me my bag, my X Loader, and then my goggles fully repaired.

I look at the inner part to see the "i" has faded, with only the "A" remaining of my old last name. "Great, the 'A' is all that's left."

Maria gives me an odd look, and I then say "Might as well tell you. When I was little, I lived in Japan, and I drifted away and landed in Florida. My goggles are the last thing I have of my old family."

Patamon says from my X Loader _"Well, that stinks!"_

"You said it, I didn't." was my reply, then me, Maria, Patamon and Hawkmon begin to laugh. Then the laughter fades to an awkward silencies.

I then break the ice and say "So, how did you meet Hawkmon?"

Maria then replies "I was nearly killed by a Digimon called 'Chrysalimon' then Hawkmon saved me. Then I got my X Loader from some old man. Then I captured Chrysalimon."

"_That was no walk in the park until I Samurai Digivolved into Shurimon!"_ Hawkmon says from Maria's X Loader.

"_Going after Rinkmon was not easy either. But, it was not to bad for the first Hunt." _Patamon says from my X Loader.

Maria then hands me a small pink-blue flower, then she leaves, she stops at the exit, and give a tiny wave.

* * *

Well, I'm done, with another chapter. Things about the Digivolution songs, Ian's is the _Sonic Adventure_ version of Tails' theme. Ricardo's theme is the song that plays in _Digimon Frontier_ when the Humans, Spirit Evolve. Maria's is Team Rose's theme from _Sonic Heroes_. I still haven't chosen Emily's, but I'll be glad when I'm done with that.


	3. Chapter 3: Tagiru

Time to get off of my lazy, _Power Ranger_ writing butt and write this story.

I don't own anything (aside from some Digimon and humans)

* * *

Human World

Ian's POV

The sound of basketball dribbling fills the room. Me and my street basketball team practice, I throw the ball, however it flies off of the rim and some person, who was watching us, catches it.

"Hey kid, here!" he tosses me the ball back. And then walks up to us. "The famous Tagiru Akashi! I'm a huge fan!"

"Thanks kid."

I hold out my basketball and he signs it. I thank him and he walks back into his limo and leaves. Then I walk away from practice and pull out my X Loader.

"Hey Patamon, I met one of my heroes! Tagiru Akashi! Cool huh?" I ask my partner. He yawns and replies _"Very cool."_

I look at him and ask him "So, did I wake you up?"

"_No. I needed a quick nap. Me, Rinkmon and Propllermon were chit-chatting." _Patamon tells me as we walk home.

* * *

Tagiru's POV

I pull out my X Loader and look at it, with Gumdramon sitting there awaiting to hunt. I whisper to my partner "It's great to see you again, Gumdramon."

"_Yep. Also, I saw that kid with a Cyan X Loader." _Gumdramon tells me. "Hm, maybe we should help him out. Kinda reminds me of..."

"_Of whom?" _Gumdramon asks me, obviously seeing my tear up. "It's to painful, I don't wanna talk about it." then I see the kid run up, with a Patamon, whom is obviously his partner, and then he heads into the DigiQuartz. "Pull over!" I tell the driver and then me and Gumdramon fallow the kid into the DigiQuartz.

* * *

Ian's POV

Me and Patamon chase after out enemy who today is Coredramon. "Okay Patamon let's _rokku_ _mata korogaru_! That means "rock and roll!" so let's do that."

Then I look and see another Hunter with a Digimon, I shrug it off, then me and Patamon manage to get Coredramon cornered. Then he begins to glow.

"Coredramon Digivolve to..." then his body glows yellow and he gains large wings, shorter arms, and a huge tail!

"Wingdramon!" then Wingdramon flies away. "He Digivolved?" Patamon asks confused and I tell him "Without a Partner, he shouldn't be able to!"

"We gotta fly high! Ready _hyou_?!" I ask Patamon then my X Loader's screen begins to glow.

"Patamon..." then I spin the dial on my X Loader, twirl the X Loader, while that goes on a trail of cyan lines and green rings appears, and then hold it right in-front of my face with both arms and yell "Sparrow Digivolve!"

"Patamon, Sparrow Digivolve to..."

Then Patamon flies up, turns slanted, and his data rushes apart as a data stream hits his body, then it begins to reform. Then the wings on his head turn into a steel helmet, his body turns metallic. His hands reform and he gains two small guns then a huge wing appears on his back with booster thrusters.

"Sparrowmon!"

* * *

I hop on Sparrowmon and we fly after Wingdramon. With me standing on Sparrowmon's back.

"Wing Blast!"

The attack flies at us, and I swiftly dodge it. We speed up. I reach out and grab a streetlight and toss it at Wingdramon. "Where did that come from!?" Sparrowmon asks me. "You know that game I want?"

"You mean _Sonic Free Riders_?"

"It runs on body motions," then Wingdramon attacks us again and we dodge and I continue my conversation "so, using you is like practice, me tossing that streetlight is the gesture the player does in order to toss an item!"

Then Wingdramon flies over us. "Explode Sonic Lance!"

"Oh no, Ian grab a hold of me and don't let go!" Sparrowmon tells me, I see the oncoming attack but it's to late. Then there's a clang sound! I open my eyes to see a metal tail defending me and Sparrowmon. Then Sparrowmon falls back to the ground and is forced to revert back to Patamon. Then something grabs us and gets us to the ground, but before we could thank the Hunter who saved our lives, he flies away, however this lets Wingdramon escape.

"Well that was a bust." Patamon says annoyed. "_Nee hyou, watashitachi ishi hakken achirano ikkini atode! Tameni genzai saseru warewarewo, iku ie._" I reply.

"What in the world did you just say?!" Patamon asks me.

"I said, "Hey partner, we will find that jerk later. For now let's go home." so let's do so, Time Shift!" then the portal back home opens and we proceed through it. Patamon then lands into my arms. Then I look to see we landed right at the basketball stadium. "Eh, got nothin' to lose."

I over to the stadium, but then one of the ticket administrators stops me. "Ticket please!" then someone puts his hand over me shoulder and says "He's with me." I look up to see Tagiru. Then I'm let inside.

* * *

Locker-room

"So what are you even doing here anyway..."

"It's Ian."

"Ah."

"I wanted to see the game, but I lost my ticket." I tell Tagiru. "Oh, okay." then someone approaches the two of us and tells Tagiru one of the players has injured himself and they don't have a substitute. Tagiru glances at me and I figure out what he wants me to do.

* * *

Later

"We won the game thanks to the kid and Tagiru!" one of the players says, making me feel proud of myself. Then Tagiru pulls me away.

"Hey kid, I'll take you with me tonight and I can take you home in the morning?" he tells me, "Okay." he then pulls me to his limo. Then we arrive at his mansion. We walk in and I see a butler and Tagiru's wife.

"Hey."

"Hey. Who's the kid?"

"I meet him at the game, and he's spending the night. Also this is my wife."

I walk up to her and shake her hand. "Airu."

"I'm Ian."

I then notice some pictures, most likely of them when they were around my age. Then I see one with the two of them holding X Loaders.

'So they were Hunters in the past.' I say within my head. Then I walk over to the long couch and fall asleep.

* * *

"_Ian, Ian, come on Ian. Wake up!" _I hear Patamon's voice tell me. I wake up and see someone entering the DigiQuartz. I then head outside and see the portal vanish.

"Time Shift!" then me and Patamon rush into the portal and arrive in the DigiQuartz.

"Gumdramon, Power Digivolve!"

"Opossummon, Power Digivolve!"

The both Digimon Digivolve!

"Gumdramon, Power Digivolve to... Arresterdramon!"

"Opossummon, Power Digivolve to... Cho-Hakkaimon!"

Then two Digimon rush up and attack Wingdramon.

"Mach Flicker!" then Arresterdramon hist Wingdramon repeatedly and hits Wingdramon on the jaw. "Hard-swung Home-run!" then Cho-Hakkaimon attack Wingdramon on the jaw as well. The Sparrowmon rushes up and attacks.

"Wing Edge!"

Then Wingdramon is is trapped by a ring of data and then a small 3D box appears around the screen of the X Loader. I swift my X Loader to the left and say "Digimon, _kouryaku kanryou_!"

* * *

I walk over to the other two Hunters who Digimon are re-called into their X Loader but they rush into the Real World.

"Well, that was odd. So Patamon I wanna do one more thing before we leave!"

"_What?"_

* * *

I fly in on Sparrowmon and pose

"We're Free!"

* * *

Another chapter done!

Don't forget to review.


End file.
